Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for display control of messages during printing.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technique of displaying, to users, a guide appropriate for printing at the start thereof.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-305142 discusses a language monitor included in a printer driver. The language monitor analyzes content of print data at the start of printing, and when determining the necessity of displaying a guide to a user, displays a guide message via a status monitor. The guide message includes, for example, a message for guiding a direction to set an envelope onto a printer during printing on the envelope.
The current operating systems (OSs) include an OS capable of providing two user interface (UI) environments different in operability. Under such an OS capable of providing a plurality of UI environments, users, when utilizing a peripheral device such as a printer, can use a desired application (application program) that runs on any one of the environments. As a result of such a usage, according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-305142, there is a possibility that a guide message that is to be displayed during printing is provided to a UI environment the user does not intend to use. Thus, user operability may deteriorate.
In addition, some users who are skilled in operation may not require guide messages. Therefore, it is desirable that flexible display control, for example, setting for non-display of guide messages, can be performed. In such a case, under an OS capable of providing a plurality of UI environments, it is necessary to implement a method of managing settings such that similar display control can be performed in any UI environment.